User talk:Lily Puff
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SuperTheHedgehog page. Chat is uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup :u Sean01:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/69/For_Lily_2.gif "If our love is Tragedey, why are you my Remedy? User:Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity Usertalk:Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland" http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/e/e2/For_Lily_1.gif 02:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mystique the Shetland Sheepdog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! IvyTheHedgehog (talk) 07:09, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I won't be on since my dad simply insists that I go cut the grass. But I will be on at some point later. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:18, June 9, 2013 (UTC) About DB100 alright regarding any sorta RP/TP whatever it's called, um, i suggest when doing those with him at heroes hub since enigma is a BITCH(yeah i said that for those who read this besides the intended recipient!) alright? sorry for the inconvenience but honestly just thought i'd tell you about this SniperAssassinX (talk) 23:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC)Sniper SAY WAH? WHO IS U? D: IMPOSTER! THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON ANNOYING ENOUGH WHO KNOWS ABOUT SIMON AND NIMUE, and its not me :3 lol i kid bro, but seriously is this knuckles? OHMUHGLOBB U CHANGED UR USERNAME YYYYYYYYYYYYY? and hello C: Carefulspoon (talk) 02:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC) you don't live in a zombie virus infested world-you ARE the zombie virus! DUDE "I'M" THE LEGEND >8D AND SO IS SIMON HE'LL TAKE ON ANYONE WHO HITS ON NIMUE btw its been forever since I've rp'd/tp'd Y U DO DIS 2 MEH SO SUDNLY!? WHERE ARE THE PLANS? THE PRETTY PICTURES? I DONT UNDERSTAND D; and wb bro ;) Carefulspoon (talk) 03:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) very well, we shall continue our rp but only because I approved of it. Its very important that you know, I approved of it first >u> I remember we left off when Nimue confessed to simon that she was carrying a child and one of the servants informed them that there was trouble that simon had to take care of...something like that I would've missed me too ;n; lol nice to see you back, and i love your new username ;D Carefulspoon (talk) 03:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) He just left chat. ;w; I am Zero-the Hidden Pokemon Okay, I refreshed chat, it's not working for me either. Or anyone, it looks like. I am Zero-the Hidden Pokemon Lileh, is chur chat blank too? Im scared ;-; i wanna go on le chat. Sean~Im a brony.And Friendship is Freaking Magic. 00:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just letting you know, I don't think I'm going to be on chat today. I've got some stuff I need to get done. If you're still interested in helping with that relationship thing, I'll leave the link to the page here. Look over it whenever you can get on SFW, I believe Burst's history and powers are touched upon in there, in case you need them. Sorry I couldn't make it tonight. I am Zero-the Hidden Pokemon oh thank you gurl dfiukngbvf sorry for not replying earlier ;n; i feel like a jerk im a bit lazy right now ono, unmotivated I ONLY ADDED 2 SENTENCES TO PAGES FUCK YEAH LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 02:02, August 7, 2013 (UTC) YAEP LILEEH FSFHSFH SORRY FOR NOT COMING ON THE CHAT ANYMORE. I can't just seem to get up so early as I usually did ;n; I'M SO SORRY Btw I see your birthday is November 25 (plently of time for your gift *shot*) Oh yeah I 'm kinda leaving but you know that Ambrosia and Edmund can still be a couple though xD; Also I saw that picture on your userpage lel You kinda look like me idek Also Do you have anything like deviantart or instagram or something? ono Sorry again ;A; If you have no clue what I just said I can explain you again xD; hey lily can we talk about Leela's availability? if she is single.... and why yhu never put me on yhur friends list? =( ~RED~ If you can't talk to me in any other way... I WILL. I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOOUUUU ;n; hey lily rp last nite cool... are yhu put Red on Scarlett's page? ~Red the hedgehog ~ Emeraldgreeny (talk) 12:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hai c: Can I be a monitor in your rp?..... ......somehow? xD Potato Idk we haven't talked to each other for a long(ish) time so-- Hai. ouo FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOZ ;w; i miss you, also DID YOU SEE?! IM A CHATMOD NAO :DDDD OMG SO HAPPY SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE <3 Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland (talk) 22:10, August 31, 2013 (UTC)